onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Roger Pirates
About Jolly Roger Pirates is the crew of the late Pirate King Gold Roger. They encountered Garp on several occasions One Piece Manga - chapter 431, mentioning of Garp cornering Roger numerous times. and were strong rivals to Whitebeard and his crew. This was the crew that traveled around the Grand Line together. Their captain was one of the most famous figures of his day and the things they did were part of legends. Their crew made it as far as Skypiea and the end of the Grand Line, Raftel, on their ship the Oro Jackson. Ironically, only their captain seems to have been remembered while the rest of the crew have apparently faded out of memory, all save those still active like Shanks. Their first introduction to their crew comes from Buggy, who recalls his days with Shanks as a cabin boy in their crew. One Piece manga - Chapter 19, Buggy speaks about his days with Shanks as a cabin boy. Note: the crew was not mentioned to be Roger's pirates at the time of chapter. Their captain Roger is the first character introduced in the series. One Piece manga - Chapter 1, Roger's speech and death, the introduction to One Piece. Part in the Story Four years prior to his death, Roger was diagnosed to be suffering from an incurable disease. Rather then fade out and die, Roger decided to lead his crew on one last journey into the Grand Line. After they reached the lighthouse at Reverse Mountain, they recruited Crocus into their crew who traveled with them to keep their captain alive on the condition they helped him find another crew he was looking for info on. The crew eventually made it to Skypiea where their captain was able to befriend Gun Fall, the God of Skypiea. After leaving Skypiea they traveled to Water 7, where Tom made a ship for them, the Oro Jackson. At some point they passed the Red Line, into the New World and eventually made it to Raftel. They had also found the information lost to the void century,One Piece manga - Chapter 507, Rayleigh reveals they had indeed found the history.. A year before Roger's death they had achieved what no other crew had done - they had conquered the Grand Line. Roger was called "The Pirate King", a title which was meaningless to him because he was dying. But having achieved their goals, the crew was disbanded in secret. One by one the entire crew went their separate ways with Roger handing himself in to the Marines eventually for death. One Piece manga - chapter 506, History of the crew. Crewmembers Crew Strength The crew was said to be the strongest on the seas before the end. Achieving things few crews before them had managed to succeed in doing. They also regularly competed with Whitebeard and his crew. However, Whitebeard states that their encounters with each other often led to bloodshed and death. One Piece manga - Chapter 434, Whitebeard recalls days gone past. Related Articles *Gold Roger *Silvers Rayleigh *Crocus *Shanks *Buggy *Whitebeard References Category:Jolly Roger Pirates